The Unknown Story Of Emmett Cullen
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Emmett is left home with Bella when the rest go hunting ! what will happen ? Emmett getting delivery guy's number? Emmett stew? maybe Hell will break out ... Major OOCness


**The Unknown story of Emmett Cullen:**

**POV: Author**

**Who knew that Emmett Cullen was a complete freak? Well that was discovered when all the cullens (minus) bella went hunting and Emmett , was home alone with Bella.**

**It all started when Miley Cyrus came on the radio..**

**"oooh , I know what to do!" Bella exclaimed **

**"oooh, what?" Emmett asked eagerly**

**"let's turn on the radio!" She squealed**

**Jeez Bella can be such an Alice sometimes , Emmett thought ...**

**But little did he know , that Miley Cyrus was AWESOME !**

**Emmett started to dance and sing to party in the U.S.A by Miley Cyrus.**

**'I hopped off the plane at L.A lax with my dream card again. welcome to the land of fame excess, woah am I gonna fit in I look to my right and i see the Hollywood sign...'**

**Emmett stopped when he heard hysterical laughter .**

**"Emmett you should've seen yourself" Bella said between gasps**

**"what?" Emmett said innocently **

**"you-gasp-Miley Cyrus-gasp-dancing" Then Bella was thrown into laughter again.**

**~1 hour later~**

**"Are you finished yet?" Emmett said irritably**

**"yes, I think so" Bella said calmly**

**Then Bella's stomached growled.**

**"Emmett , make me something to eat" Bella whined**

**"fine , what do want?" Emmett grumbled**

**After a long deliberation Bella finally decided on chocolate chip banana pancakes.**

**~2 hours later~ **

**"Emmett it's been two hours and all you have done was make a mess in Esme's kitchen" Bella whined**

**"I'm sorry , but I'm not cut out on making human food!" Emmett cried.**

**"WELL I'M STILL HUNGRY!" Screamed Bella**

**Emmett cowering in a corner and said:**

**"well we can still order take out." Emmett said.**

**Bella then got a sly smile on her face, a smile that everyoone is afraid of... **

**"okay Emmy, but if the delivery person is a male you have to use yuor ' Cullen charm ' to get his number" Bella said angelically.**

**"but WHY!?" Emmett whined**

**"because, it's payback for not making my chocolate chip banana pancakes." Bella said in a supposedly meanicing voice.**

**~A Half Hour Later~**

**the delivery guy was at the door. So now it was Emmett's time to shine.**

**"Sooooooo.... ,does a nice strapping guy like you have a boyfriend/girlfriend??" Emmett asked akwordly**

**"hehe, no boyfriend or girlfriend!" the delivery guy giggled.**

**"uh , so ,umm, yeah ,look could i have your number?" Emmett said quickly .**

**"Sure." the delivery guy purred. then he slipped a peice of paper into Emmett's hand, then e opened it cautiously :702-306-6103.**

**"uh , bye " then Emmett slammed the door shut.**

**"BELLS, i got your food!" Emmett boomed**

**but he didn't get any answer..**

**"BELL'S " he called again. But still no answer.**

**uh oh , I'm in trouble , he thought.**

**He saw Bella on the couch somewhat motionless . Only Emmett could assume the worst . So he thought she was dead . He called up Edward.**

**"Hello , Emmett what do you want?" Edward asked sounding , annoyed.**

**"I think i killed your girlfriend" Emmett said hurridly.**

**"YOU WHAT!?" Edward yelled to him.**

**"hey I didn't mean to , i mean she was fine a few minutes ago , and now ... poof" Emmett said in a non-sorrowful voice.**

**"look here , Emmett lets just hope when i get home I wont rip you from limb to limb and burn them!" Edward growled.**

**"uh huh , bye!" Emmett said.**

**"hey ! I'm not done talking to you-" but Emmett didn't hear the rest because he already hung up.**

**He turned and looked at Bella .**

**"oh , jeez Bells why did you have to go and die?" He cried .**

**Then Emmett made up random lyrics to Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 hoping to wake Bella up.**

**Wake up Bella **

**I need you too **

**Because if ya dont **

**Edward will make me into **

**Emmett stew**

**But , no luck came. He only heard the laughter of his family.**

**"Emmett what was that?" Jasper asked amused.**

**"Well , I thought if I sung Bella a funny song she would wake up , but she didnt" Emmet replied sadly.**

**"And you rigt about the Emmett stew thing too!" Said Edward feriously.**

**But just then Bella started to stir.**

**"Is she moving?" Edward breathed.**

**Just then Bella opened her eyes and smiled up at Edward.**

**"Hello Edward , I missed you so much!" she said.**

**"Oh , my darling , Bella your alive and here , I thought you were dead!" Edward exclaimed .**

**But then all of the happy feelings went away and were replace with mad and angry ones.**

**"hmmmm , I think its time to make a new stew , with the name of Emmett!" Edward growled.**

**"Emmett i think you better start running!" Alice thrilled...**


End file.
